halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Darkness Emo Skull
100px Hola y Bienveido (Si, si eres Bien veido) Bienvenido a mi Pagina de Discusión, deja tu mensaje y dime lo que me tengas que decir aqui abajo Cajas de informacion En general todas las cajas se llaman Plantillas estas hay tres tipos(Infoboxes, Administrativas y ......) de las cuales estan en esta categoria http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Plantillas, haz lo que yo y guarda la pagina de las Plantillas en la barra de Favoritos, cuando entre a una plantilla te dira las instrucciones(pegar lo del recuadro en el modo Formato) y asi hasta arriva pegas lo que esta adentro del recuadro y lo llenas. Mas dudas consultame. Nota: las cajas con informacion como de personajes o armas son de la categoria:Infoboxes William Miguel Santana Carrion 00:39 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Serie Mark Ultimamente has editado articulos que estan mal puesto que las variantes de la Serie Mark se ponen en esta no en articulos sueltos, por favor investiga y fijate para la otra: http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Serie_Mark#Mark_IV_.28G.29_Granadero. William Miguel Santana Carrion 02:47 19 ene 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Plantillas e infobox Oye, dejale la plantillas e infoboxs a Zonder, el las sabe hacer. PD: No le pongas la firma a alguna plantilla. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 16:03 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Debes de mejorar, la verdad tus ediciones no son mucho de que hablar, muchas de tu páginas que has hecho son esbozas y tienen mala ortografía. Debes de mejorar y las plantillas simplemente dile a Zonder que las haga y él si puede te las hace. Tambien no crees categorías sin sentido. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 16:14 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Gracias! Hola amigo y gracias por la plantilla, por fin mis artículos se van a ver más descentes. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco! Alex Gonzalez =D Plantillas Hola que tal, ultimamente he notado que has creado alguna plantilla por ahí y la verdad es que si me impresioné pero ahora que observo el código, veo que tienes hecho mal algunas cosas, como por ejemplo el cierre de la plantilla, entre otras cosas más, entre ellas el estilo que supongo y es la mas importante en las plantillas, si por alguna razón llegas a crear un artículo, o llegar a ver un artículo que necesite alguna plantilla para su buena presentación no dudes en pedírmela, ya que yo mantengo el estilo de las mismas para que luego no haya un cambio drástico para el lector. Y como ya te dije antes, si necesitas alguna plantilla, ya sea para acomodar artículos relacionados, infoboxes, etc, solo pídemela y apenas tengo tiempo comienzo a trabajar en ella. Un Saludo! Zonder Sangheili Discusión 20:01 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Jugar todos juntos Halo: Reach Ok. Oye, el evento de esto de jugar todos juntos Live va a ser posiblemente el 05 de Abril del 2011 a la 1:00 de la terde. Yo te voy a enviar solicitud de amigo alrdedor de esa fecha (en Abril), el día a la 1:00 (o antes si te conectas jeje) te invito a una Xbox Live Party y juego para jugar puro Reach. PD: Cheque tu perfil en Bungie.net, y eres muy bueno sigue así! =D va a ser bueno tenerte en nuestro equipo Alejandr0ooo0o00o0 21:10 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Plantillas de la Wiki Fanon Tus plantillas son muy buenas ehhh, pero te faltó la de borrar, ya sabes, como la de: "El Covenant ha ordenado la eliminación de este artículo popr que no cumple los blablabla" y que su foto sea la que tu quieras. Y tambien la de batallas que diga esto: Imagen: Fecha: Lugar: Participantes: Resultado: Y otra de los Universos: Imagen: Número de Universo: Fecha: Participantes: Creador: Y otra para los ODST, Spartans, Marines, etc: Imagen: Nombre: Número de Servicio: Fecha de Nacimiento: Fecha de Muerte: Batallas: oye deberias mejorar en tus ediciones Re: Forge Gracias por decírmelo, no te preocupes, ahora estoy arreglando eso, voy a combinar los tres artículos (claro, a mi manera), después de eso, dejo el que se llama Forge y elimino el resto, porque de nada sirve que hayan tres artículos con el mismo contenido. Un saldudo! zonder sangheili (Discusión) 17:20 25 feb 2011 (UTC) Articulo Destacado Hey que tal, estaba revisando la página de los artículos destacados, y noté que cambiaste tu voto, cuando eso está prohibido, creo que no leíste las reglas antes, :) Por favor te pido que regreses tu voto a como estaba antes para evitar más confusiones entre los usuarios y haya más cambios. Un saludo! link=Usuario:Zonder sangheiliTALK|ADMN|CONT] 13:46 3 mar 2011 (UTC) No te preocupes, solo era para informarte Un saludo1 link=Usuario:Zonder sangheiliTALK|ADMN|CONT] 20:38 3 mar 2011 (UTC) Trollear Pues trollear son usuarios de internet que solo hacen lo que hacen para molestar. Te voy a dar unos ejemplos: En un blog o cualquier centro de discusión: Haste cuenta que estás en un blog donde se discute que cual juego es mejor ¿Halo 3 o Gears of war? Hay un comentario que dice así: "Gears es mejor que Halo porque en gears puedes agarrar vehículos" Y al responderle te dice puras incoherencias hasta que los dejes de contestar...Eso es un troll En una wiki un troll podría ser un usuario que haga ediciones malas o que no sean verdad solo para molestar (el caso de UWN-CONDOR). Si no te quedo tan claro ve a estás páginas: http://hazmeelchingadofavor.com/index.php/2010/10/27/la-cancion-del-troll/ http://hazmeelchingadofavor.com/index.php/2010/09/08/la-invasion-ha-comenzado/ [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 21:30 8 mar 2011 (UTC) UHW Si, ya vi a ese usuario. Son de un clan que se dedica a jugar Halo CE y suben videos a Youtube. No se que querran aqui pero creo que es solo por vandalizar. Le mandaré un mensaje a su dicusión como advertencia. Me da gusto contar con usuario como ustedes (Tú, Alex y Edis) que ayudan a la Halopedia y nunca se aburren de editar. Yo ya casi no tengo tiempo, pero en vacaciones de primavera volveré a editar articulos. Sigo visitando la Halopedia a diario para ver actos vandálicos y comentar en Blog, pero casi no edito. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 18:05 26 mar 2011 (UTC) puedo hacer un articulo ke se trate de halo custom edition por fis :D eh estado pensando en aser un articulo del jeugo halo custom edition en cual ese jeugo no lelva nada sobre halo pero hablaria sobre sus ultimas mejoraciones y com oesta lleindo hasta ahora pero eventialmente cada vez editare el articulo pork es como un proceso de lo ke se esta trasnformando. pero si kieres tambien sacare un segundo articulo si eske pueda ke se trate de lo mismo por favor cual keir administrador ke me de el permiso de aser este articulo ya ke sera como un recuerdo para lo que juegan halo [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter]] 40pxMensajes 19:22 3 abr 2011 (UTC) gracias se lo agra desere demasieado pro su hospitalidad ;) pero tambien hablare sobre las primeras armas creadas y mapas ect.. pero si alguien me lo borran hablare con el que me lo borro o pork lo menos algo ke tenga que hacer para ke no se repita [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter]] 40pxMensajes 19:23 3 abr 2011 (UTC) ok gracias por la informacion pero uan cosa esque no se como hacer plantilla :( y segure editando ese articulo por que aun no acaba la primera parte [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter]] 40pxMensajes 19:24 3 abr 2011 (UTC) are lo posible pera mejorarlo :S aunque no se como lo aga Dx [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter]] 40pxMensajes 19:25 3 abr 2011 (UTC) sobre la ayuda gracias are lo posible :D [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter]] 40pxMensajes 19:25 3 abr 2011 (UTC) "Bateria Antiaerea" Me he enterado que has hecho el articulo de "bateria antiaerea" y me complace informarte que tengo imagenes de la campaña que tome yo sobre esta "bateria", y me gustaria contribuir en el articulo con las imagenes. Si es que estas de acuerdo puedes enviarme un mensje en mi per fil en discusión. Atte. spartan-MAGC. PD: Lo de craneos no lo sabia, porque yo habia creado "los trece craneos" pero me dijeron que ya existia el articulo. Zonder shangeili me nombro una pagina y era "Craneos" sin acento en la a. Espero que lo comprendas. Re; Plantillas Claro que puedo hacer las plantillas, sin embargo, veo que has comenzado a crear los soundtrack de Halo: Reach, la pregunta es, si vas a seguir trabajando con los modos de juego, o con las canciones, para considerar que plantilla crear, espero tu respuesta para que te ayude, y llenemos la plantilla más rápido. Un saludo! link=Usuario:Zonder sangheiliTALK|ADMN|CONT] 23:02 27 mar 2011 (UTC) Pues muy bien, para mañana ya tendré la plantilla, lo que pasa es que ahora voy a hacer las userbox para los nuevos grupos de usuario. Un saludo! link=Usuario:Zonder sangheiliTALK|ADMN|CONT] 23:24 27 mar 2011 (UTC) Un Favor Oye, me ayudas a crear la Plantilla para que mi usuario tenga el margen al lado??? por favor, no se hacerla, la que tengo en la Fanon Halo me la hicieron. Que sea de color Xanadu (Aquí te dejo el codigo: 738678) Un Saludo! Alex Gonzalez 20:39 28 mar 2011 (UTC) PD: Pasame la Plantilla en mi discución de la Fanon Halo. Plantilla Hey Alonso, ya tengo la plantilla de multijugador, todavia no está la otra, pues no estoy seguro de que esté completamente correcta esta, puedes revisarla, y editarla si lo consideras necesario. Un saludo! link=Usuario:Zonder sangheiliTALK|ADMN|CONT] 22:05 28 mar 2011 (UTC) hola alonso me puedes ayudar soy nuevo por favor Que es primero.. Soy nuevo en Halopedia y tengo una duda... ¿Que es primero, la plantilla o el articulo? Es que yo no se como ponerla y ya me da ganas de poner una Cuando intento poner una no aparece nada y entonces la dejo asi y sigo escribiendo el articulo pero nose Ayudame porfiss..... Saludos Nanohalo 19:24 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias muchas garcias Es lo que queria saber Gracias hermanoo Nanohalo 01:15 3 abr 2011 (UTC) CLB La imagen no era la adecuada para el articulo, es mas que tiene que ver un Mongoose con CLB, haz un apartado y di que es una tactica favorable pero eso no tiene que ver Mongosse con CLB ¬¬. Y no empiezes que es de noche tengo sueño no quiero dormir y me pondre de malas. xD William Miguel Santana Carrion 05:16 3 abr 2011 (UTC) ok te pérdono bueno no importa te perdono por cierto gracias por las reglas DARK 8745 mexico 05:32 3 abr 2011 (UTC)DARK 8745 mexico conocido como SUPER SNIPER opina lo acabe de editarlo mi perfil ablame xD [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter']]' 40pxMensajes 23:37 3 abr 2011 (UTC)' Halo ce ? lol jajaj ok pero pro desgracia mi halo ce no me funciona no se que pasa creo qeu es pro la actualisacioens de mi window que se instlaron y ahora no podre kitarlos tu nucna me contestaste que si te pareses a super intendiente pero de color negro [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter]] 40pxMensajes 23:36 3 abr 2011 (UTC) RE: jajaj jajajaj alpareser eres de otro pais mmm aver de colombia xD apenas me imagino en m ipais com oseria creo qeu undido en m irespetiba com oneuva alejandria en lso aires en la mision el exodo esa parte de edificios xD [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter]] 40pxMensajes 23:44 3 abr 2011 (UTC) oye quiero contribuir a tu articulo quiero contribuir al articulo el arca solo para la plantallita te juro que no lo dañare solo le pondre algunas cosas para que sigua como en lso niveles anteriores o siguietes osea poenrles el Exclusa y el covenant [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter]] 40pxMensajes 20:32 6 abr 2011 (UTC) RE: el arca oh tal ves tu lo editas y luego le voy arreglando RE:EL arca oye puedo arreglar lo del covenant tiene que ser El covenant o por lo menos buscare el nivel para pasartelo o arreglarlo oye has el nivel del covenant de halo 3 seras el primero en hacerlo para que el articulo del arca se conecte con el nivel no eh encontrado el nviel el covenant para conectarlo con el de arca haslo meintras tanto oye has el nivel del covenant de halo 3 seras el primero en hacerlo para que el articulo del arca se conecte con el nivel no eh encontrado el nviel el covenant para conectarlo con el de arca haslo meintras tanto [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter]] 40pxMensajes 21:14 6 abr 2011 (UTC) entonces entocnes solo piesnas temrianr primero el arca y despues hacer el covenant ? puede ser peude ser que ermiens el arca y despeus el covenant para no hacer lios [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter]] 40pxMensajes 21:41 6 abr 2011 (UTC) Hey mi articulo no es falso no se que problema hay pero no es falso ademas se que hay un articulo llamado heroe pero no dise del rango heroe solo dise de halo 2 y gamepoints y el que acab ode hacer es de reach y es verdad y por que no borra el de menos calidad tu dises que el mio es mejor pero pork tiene que ser eliminado el otro es menor al mio y es porque es por la antiguedad ?? [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter]] 40pxMensajes 19:55 7 abr 2011 (UTC) oye como issite el cuadro qeu dise que eres subteniente yo kiero uno que sea capitan como lo ases Desafio del Maestro Ese es muy facil el de Anual, lo puedo repetir contigo y DjMega95 cualquier dia, por que ese desafio solo dura como 2 horas. Tu solo dime que dia, en especial un Viernes, que es el dia que mas tiempo tengo. Un Saludo! Alex Gonzalez 19:33 8 abr 2011 (UTC) Halo Wiki Fannon Oye Alonso, vi la Halo Wiki Fanon y la verdad me interese mucho a editar y a crear historias porque tengo muy buena imaginacion y me preguntaba que si me dabas acceso a editar y crear articulos y universos en la Wiki Fannon? Graxias Omega William Miguel Santana Carrion 00:39 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Campañas! Alonso, me di cuenta que ultimamente estás haciendo las transcripciones de Halo 3 y Halo 3: ODST, la verdad es que me gustaría ayudarte, pues es interesante, voy a empezar a hacer las de faltantes de Halo 3, pues el ODST nunca los hé jugado, pero a lo que voy es que ya creé las navbox e infoboxes de los Soundtrack, en cuanto termine los niveles de Halo 3 comenzaré a terminarlos todos, por si quieres saber como se usan las plantillas, puedes ver el artículo aquí. Todo esto te lo digo porque estuve checando mi discusión de marzo y me di cuenta que me habías dejado un mensaje sobre los soundtracks de reach, la verdad es que se me había olvidado, pero ya está hecha con el diseño correspondiente de Halopedia. Por otra parte, te recuerdo que si quieres hacer plantillas (navboxes) para Halopedia, recuerda seguir estos estilos, #Color de Fondo (para todas las plantillas, excepto otros): #242424 #Color de Titlestyle UNSC: #006400 ##Color de gruopstyle UNSC: #006c00 ##Color de Liststyle UNSC: ivory #Color de Titlestyle Covenant: Indigo ##Color de groupstyle Covenant: #6600b1 ##Color de Liststyle Covenant: ivory #Color de Titlestyle para otros (niveles, soundtracks, easter eggs, etc): #181818 ##Color de fondo: AntiqueWhite ##color de groupstyle: #242424 ##color de liststyle: ivory Por el momento son todas las plantillas que tenemos categorizadas, las de Forerunner no te digo porque ya estan hechas, o más bien hecha, pues solo es necesaria hacer una. En caso de que quieras hacer infoboxes hazlas a tu gusto, pero recuerda que los colores deben ser uno fuerte y el otro bajo, por ejemplo: naranaja-naranja bajo. Todo esto te lo dejo como informativo, más no para que te sientas obligado a hacerlas, recuerda que solo si puedes hacerlas, de lo contrario no hay problema. Un saludo! zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 01:44 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Contact Harvest Alonso, noté que comenzaste a hacer el artículo sobre este libro, la plantilla que utilizas está mal, te sugeriría que la cambiaras a Ficha de Libro, pues esa es la adecuada, ya que hace que se vea mejor, y tiene más cuadros para llenar. Puedes basarte en libros como Halo: First Strike, The Art of Halo 3, etc. Todos esos los creé yo y les añadí esa plantilla. Un saludo! zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 20:27 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Perdón Ups, no sabía que estaba mal, perdón. Es que como mire que el logro "Comandante" dice por tener mas de 250 ediciones, y la plantilla decía 1500 la cambié porque pensé que estaba mal. No volveré a editar plantillas. Si estubo mal lo que hice, perdon, no se repetira. HadriMX .:Mensaje:. 23:48 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: Infobox song Hey que tal, por lo de como agregar las canciones en la infobox, solo debes hacer lo siguiente: #Coloca el siguiente código en donde dice video: "Nombre del video" Donde dice nombre del video, no me refiero al título que le puso el usuario, sino el nombre código que le pone youtube a los videos, por ejemplo: Esta es la página del tema Halo Theme MJOLNIR Mix [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wly8IcmKqvQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v='Wly8IcmKqvQ'] el nombre código es el siguiente: '''Wly8IcmKqvQ', de hecho, está marcado en el link. ahora, el código final quedaría así "Wly8IcmKqvQ" cuando lo guardes, asegurate de que quede así para que no haya problema. Espero haberte ayudado! Un saludo! zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 01:06 12 abr 2011 (UTC) Ira Estoy en peligro de que los de mi escuela me descubran de que tengo una cuenta aquí (ya sabes, es de tetos obsesionarte con videojuegos) y no puedo dejar que mi poca reputación que me ha costado conseguir se vaya a los suelos. No hagan tanto escandalo ni se les ocurra escribir un blog sobre mí. No se si esto será permanente o temporal